Afire Love
by xLilia.Mayx
Summary: Layla lost Louisa. She isn't ready to lose her family too! Due to the war, the four Bennet children are whisked off to the country to live with a strange professor and four other children. Layla fears the worst as Charlie and a girl named Lucy find a magical land inside a wardrobe... PeterxOC Summary sucks I know but please read!


**Hi! So, I decided to write a Narnia fanfic. It snowed a lot where I live, and it gave me a bunch of ideas. Don't ask. Just don't.**

**So, here's my characters: **

**Evelyn (Evie) Bennett: A beautiful, intelligent lass. She is the oldest. However, she is strict and very realistic. She is 17 years old. Evie has wavy ginger hair that goes just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a lovely deep blue. She has a few freckles as well. Her boyfriend is fighting the war, so she is quite distant and sour towards everyone. **

**Layla Bennett: Layla is 16. She is a lovely young lady. Kind-hearted, sweet, and funny. Despite all this, Layla is broken. Her best friend Louisa Gray died a few years ago. Layla has long, wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes. She is quite pretty, but she doesn't think that way. **

**Noah Bennett: Noah is Layla's twin, meaning he's also 16. He is kind like Layla, but he's very confident, athletic, and funny. Although he's a bit bossy, he can be quite sweet. He has scruffy brown hair and the same brown eyes as his twin sister. **

**Charlie Bennett: Charlie is the youngest. He is the sweetest, cutest, most innocent little kid you will ever meet. He has curly ginger hair, and adorable brown eyes. Charlie loves his siblings very much, and looks up to them. He's only 9 years old. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG! LORD OF THE RINGS/THE HOBBIT IS MENTIONED IN THIS AND I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER!**

**Song: Ghost, Ella Henderson (_I keep going to the river to pray, cause I need... Something that can wash all the pain... And at most, I'm sleeping all these demons away... But your ghost, the ghost of you it keeps me awake..._)**

**_Prologue_**

**_Ghost_**

* * *

_~Three years earlier...~_

A sigh escaped Evie's lips as she walked down the sidewalk away from her school. Boys, they're so ridiculous. Stupidly stealing her books all the time, calling her names, copying her work. Ugh. Evie tried to tell the Professor, but she didn't listen.

Snow fell gently from the sky. It was late December, near Christmas.

Evie wasn't too big of a fan of Christmas like her siblings. She found it... Stressful. Too many people, presents everywhere, and the cold. She _despised_ the cold.

As the cold wind hit her face, she adjusted her scarf, trying to hide her face.

She was too busy adjusting her scarf to notice someone walking towards her, not really paying attention either.

Suddenly, Evie bumped into him, causing her to drop her school books. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said, looking up at him. It was Jason Martin, a boy in her year, and probably the only one that accepted her. Jason was quite tall, and he had messy black hair and stunning blue eyes.

"No, it's my fault." Jason smiled at her. He bent down, picked up her books, and handed them to her. "I do believe these books are yours."

Evie giggled and took the books. "Yes, they indeed are."

"You're Evelyn Bennet, right?" He asked. Evie nodded.

"Jason Martin?"

"At your service." He grinned playfully, holding out his hand. Evie giggled and shook it. "What would you say, my dear Evelyn, if I asked you to dinner tonight?"

Evie blushed and smiled. "Of... Of course."

He grinned. "Five O'Clock, Jennifer's."

Evie nodded. He smiled at her and walked off. She stood there, shocked and unbelievably happy about what just happened. She almost skipped back home.

But when she opened the door, her grin faded. Layla was sobbing, and their mother was hugging her. Little Charlie was crying too, and Noah was on the verge of tears, obviously trying to act strong.

"Layla?" Evelyn asked, approaching her. "What happened, sweetie?"

Layla sniffled. "Lou- Louisa... She's... Louisa's gone..."

"Oh, Layla." Evie pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry..."

"I can't... I can't believe she's... She's..." Layla burst into tears.

"Shhh... I'm sorry sweetie..." Evie whispered, a tear escaping her eye as well.

_~Two and a half years after that...~_

"No Jason!" Evelyn cried. "I'm not letting you!"

"It's my duty, Evie." He said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"But... But you could die! I'm not letting you run off and kill yourself! You can't die, Jason!" She sobbed. "I... I love you Jason..."

He pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shirt. "Evie I love you too. I don't want to leave you. But I have to. It'll be for the best."

"Jason..."

"I want you to stay safe, Evie. You know I have to do this." He stroked her hair.

She said nothing. She just looked up at him.

"I'll fight for you, Evie. I can't promise that I'll come back, but I can promise that from now on I will spend every moment of my life loving you." He kissed her forehead and left, leaving her in tears.

_~Around six months later~_

"MUM!" Charlie cried as the alarm blared through London and the house shook. Layla ran into the room.

"Charlie! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room.

"LAYLA! CHARLIE!" Mrs Bennett yelled as Evelyn rushed Noah into the shelter. A bomb went off near by and Charlie screamed. "Come on!"

Charlie tripped so Layla picked him up and ran as fast as she could towards her mother. She handed over Charlie and jumped into the shelter.

"Be faster next time!" Evelyn barked. She's changed since Jason left. "You could've died!"

"Evelyn!" Mrs Bennett scolded.

Evie scowled and went to bed. The ground shook slightly and Charlie whimpered.

"It's okay, Charlie. It'll be over soon." Noah grinned at him. Layla pulled Charlie into a hug.

"That's right Noah." Mrs Bennett smiled. "Everything's going to be fine."

...

The train station was much busier than usual. Children and parents everywhere. The train whistled.

"Remember to keep this on, okay darling?" Mrs Bennett asked softly as she knelt in front of her youngest son.

Charlie nodded and hugged Mrs Bennett. "I don't want to go."

"It's okay, Charlie." Mrs Bennett whispered. "I'll see you soon. And I'll send you lots and lots of letters."

She kissed his forehead and moved on to the next child. "Noah." She grinned, and hugged her oldest son.

"Bye Mum." He quietly.

"I love you, honey. Now remember to be a good boy when I'm gone." She pat his cheek.

"Mum I'm sixteen don't treat me like that!" He whined jokingly.

She chuckled and hugged him. Layla was next. "My little girl." Mrs Bennett cooed before hugging her daughter.

"I'll miss you Mum." Layla sniffled.

"I'll miss you too, honey." She kissed her on the forehead before hugging her again.

"Now look after the others, Layla." Mrs Bennett whispered. "I'm trusting you because Noah can get a bit overboard with everything, and you know how Evie is."

"Of course, Mum." Layla smiled.

She kissed Layla's cheek and moved on to Evelyn.

"My little Evie..." Mrs Bennet hugged her oldest child tightly. "You take care of the others, alright?"

"Of course, Mum." Evelyn smiled.

"Now, you remember everything about what I told you, right?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"Yes, when we get there, talk to the woman named Mrs Macready, and do everything she says." Evelyn said.

Mrs Bennet kissed her daughter's cheek, and then stood in front of her children. "Now, remember, keep those tags on. You don't want to get lost." She ruffled Charlie's hair. "I'll miss you all so much, now run along." She sniffled.

Layla took Charlie's hand and lead him through the crowd, but he was constantly trying to stand up and see Mum.

"Come on Charlie." Layla said softly. She was so pre-occupied with her brother, that she didn't see where she was going. Because of this, she bumped right into the person in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She looked up to see a blonde boy about her age with a little girl that was probably only a year or two older than Charlie.

"No, it's alright, really." He smiled at her.

"Layla!" Evelyn snapped. "Come on, we must go now!"

She smiled at the boy before pulling Charlie along, who was crying.

The little girl gave Charlie her stuffed puppy. "Here, you can have him. My name is Lucy, and this is my brother Peter."

The boy smiled at his sister and then at Layla. Lucy was so sweet.

Charlie hugged the puppy tightly. "Thank you." Charlie sniffled. "I'm Charlie, and this is my sister La-"

"LAYLA!" Evelyn called angrily.

"Thank you so much, but we must go." Layla said, pulling Charlie along. "Nice to meet you!" She called.

"Layla, now." Evelyn snapped. "What is _that_?" She asked, looking at the puppy.

"There was a very nice girl named Lucy and she gave me this because I was crying." Charlie said, hugging it tightly.

"I though you were smart enough take things from strangers." Evelyn hissed, trying to grab it, Layla stood in front of him, Charlie now behind her.

"Evelyn." Layla said, slightly shocked, grabbing Charlie's free hand. "Look at him, what are you doing? The girl was just being nice."

"She could be dangerous!" Evelyn exclaimed and started walking towards the train.

Layla gave her a look and followed her. "Evie, it was a little girl, ten or so, giving a stuffed animal to a crying little boy because he was sad. She's like us, going away from her parents and to a stranger's house."

Evelyn rolled her eyes, and showed the lady her tag, before proceeding after Noah. Layla and Charlie close behind.

"What would Jason say?" Layla asked.

Evelyn whipped around and glared at her. "What would _Louisa_ say?" She said, mocking her.

"Evie, Layla, come on." Noah rolled his eyes. "You're delaying the crowd."

Layla gripped Charlie's hand as they found a window. They looked out. "I see Mum!" Charlie cried, waving to the red-headed woman.

"Bye!" The children called, waving. The train began to move.

"I love you!"

"Bye!"

"I'll miss you!

"Bye Mum!"

They waved until the station was out of sight. They found a compartment.

Layla pulled out a book and began reading it, while Charlie fell asleep on her lap. Evelyn and Noah were playing cards.

"What book is that?" Noah asked curiously.

"It's called _The Hobbit_, by J.R.R. Tolkien." Layla said without taking her eyes off the page.

"What's it about?" Charlie asked.

Layla looked down at him, surprised. "I thought you were asleep!"

Charlie pouted and pointed at Noah. "He woke me up!"

Layla laughed as Noah pretended to look shocked. "_Me_? Charlie, I thought we were friends!"

Everyone laughed except for Evie, who was staring out the window.

"But what's it about?" Charlie asked.

"It's about a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, which is like a human, except... Shorter, and with hairy feet. And he goes on an adventure with thirteen dwarves and a wizard to take back the dwarves' home from a dragon." Layla smiled at him as she explained. "And there are elves, and trolls, and goblins, and magical rings that make you invisible!"

"Invisible?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. And it's very interesting seeing a peaceful and laid-back hobbit like Bilbo turn into an adventurous burglar going after dragons!" Layla exclaimed, making exaggerated hand gestures as she spoke.

"Layla?"

"Yes?"

"Is magic real?"

Layla smiled down at him. "Yes, of course it is." She looked up at her twin. "Right Noah?"

"Yeah, obviously it is." Noah said, grinning at his brother. "And maybe one day, you'll being the one on an adventure!"

"Slaying dragons..." Layla added.

"Meeting elves, dwarves, and wizards..." Noah continued.

"And becoming a knight, or maybe you'll become Prince Charlie, the Adventurous!" Layla finished, making him giggle, and he soon fell asleep on Layla's lap again.

"You shouldn't do that." Evelyn said after a while.

"Do what?" The twins said simultaneously.

"Fill his head with rubbish. You know magic isn't real." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so sour. He's just a kid, he can believe in magic if he wants to." Layla said.

Evelyn sighed. "But it's complete rubbish!" Noah was about to respond but the train stopped. "I think our platform is next. We should get our things ready." Evie said before Noah could say anything.

* * *

**So that's the Prologue! I know, it's practically Chapter 1, but I say it's the Prologue, so that's what it is. Anyway, what do you guys think? I'll try and update ASAP. **

**Review please! **


End file.
